First Kiss
by Love and HeartBreak21
Summary: A adorable JELSA one shot


Jack turned around and gasped of how memorizing..stunning...beautiful..amazing..perfect her eyes were. They were just these big stunning memorizing pools of bright blue staring right at him. He could swear he felt his heart beat out of his chest thumping so loud Arendelle could hear it. He gulped swallowing the lump in his throat as he kept looking in the little girls eyes. He slightly turned his head to the dark blue sky then whined slightly missing that bright blue color, gasped looking back at her eyes as she blinked two times.

"J-J-Jack...a-a-are..you o-okay?" She asked seriously those eyes blinking two times and titling her head in the cutest way. He snapped back and smiled wide, he knew she was going to ask him another question." Y-Yes..per..perfectly f-f-fine." He stuttered feeling something strange on his face. He snorted hating this..warm cozy feeling on his face. He touched his face and felt them heat up and turned red..was he blushing? No, no, no he can't be blushing! Not infront of A LITTLE GIRL! No way! Why was he anyway? Jack gulped feeling a cool lump in his throat form as Elsa walked closer to him. He pushed back not wanting to see him blushing as more heat ran on his face. He ran into a small chair stumbling back and slamming into a wall, making her giggle. He breathed out cold air hitting her face as she smiled at him. He gulped as she looked at him with her smile disappearing.

" Um, w-w-what..a-are..you..d-d-d-doing?" He asked as she stepped closer to him her face inches away from his and pressed her forehead againest hers. He gasped feeling the coldness of her forehead, it fluttered around him sinking into his body loving every minute of it.

Her small forehead was pressed on his with small tears welling up in her eyes. " J-Jack..please don't l-l-leave me..a-a-alone."She whispered her breath tickling Jack's skin, making his blush even worse making him even try not to feel the smile forming on his face.

" I get..scared when I'm alone." She whispered wrapping her small hands around his neck, her touch giving Jack goosebumps and letting them crawl down the back of his neck spiraling down his spine. Her small hands made beautiful ice patterns on the back of his neck even though he couldn't see it. " Will y-y-you please s-stay with, me?" She whispered inching her face closer to Jack's making his breath get trapped in his throat. " Ye...yes!"

He exclaimed smiling finally finding his breath and picking her up by her small waist spinning her in the air and settling her down as she burst into giggles as it ringed through Jack's ears like music. He looked down at her and keeled down as she sniffed her tears away.

" I would never..ever leave you because-"

Jack's breath stopped, it got caught in his throat, he tried to swallow, tried to not make his lips curve into a smile, his heart stopped then beated louder in his chest, even more blush clung to his cheeks like ice on the walls.

Finally he closed his eyes and sighed loving the moment. Little Elsa gave him a kiss, on his cold lips. Yes this amazing little girl just gave him a kiss ON THE LIPS! It wasn't a long kiss, but more like a short sweet kiss like the kiss parents give their childern when they say goodnight to them. All though to Jack this was **_SUPER_** long,seconds later Elsa let go to see a blushing Jack. " Because you love me too much." She whispered and yawned a little her head dipping lightly and falling on his chest as she sunk down in his arms. This little girl was cuddled in his arms sleping peacefully clinging onto Jack never wanting to let go, smiling in her sleep.

Jack's eyes were still wide, his breathing was quick letting it in and out, he couldn't stop smiling, couldn't stop feeling and letting his heart beat louder and louder by the minute, and TOTALLY couldn't stop the blush forming all over his face. Her lips just felt so..perfect. They were the color if rosebuds forming on a new Spring Day. They were small, light, and innocent just like her. They were cold like frost first forming on someone's window, they felt like snowflakes falling down from the sky, they felt like a wave of heaven just washed over on him, they felt loved and perfect like a snowy day. Her lips were soft like a light winter breeze blowing on someone's face, they felt like snow falling on someone's face, they felt like frost formed together never wanting to separte. They were just so amazing. Jack looked down breathing heavily at the little girl cuddled in his arms.

She was smiling and clinging on to Jack like she would loose him. Jack pushed on free hand on the floor the other gripping her waist protectivly and got up from the floor, and placed her in bed. He smiled and jumped a little feeling a tingling feeling rise and spark around his lips as he tried to move them and when he did the spark would never leave. He looked down at the sleeping girl and he smiled and got the covers and went in bed with her like a father would do when a little child is scared. He smiled at her and felt his eyes almost flutter close.

She let the breeze flow in her hair and cover her face. Jack looked at her and gulped getting a trembling hand near the girls face and brushed her surprsing soft hair behind her ear as she shifted. Jack smiled wrapping a hand around her tiny waist pulling her closer to him as she weakly opened her eyes and saw he was almost falling asleep. She smiled and trembling grabbed his hand and gripped it with her small one before closing her eyes.

Jack jumped and looked at his hand feeling the cold chill rise through his hand, arm, and whole body making him go weak almost falling off the bed. He laughed slightly and unwrapped his hand around her and felt his cheeks, they were stil warm, his lips were still tingling, and his smile was sticked on his face.


End file.
